


[零英] 豢養

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fork&Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※	朔間零x天祥院英智※	Fork & Cake
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 10





	[零英] 豢養

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智  
>  ※ Fork & Cake

◇  
那是一股洶湧而難以抑制的香氣，像是玫瑰花浸在紅茶之中的那股濃郁芬芳，是他這輩子從來沒有過的，會讓人口裡生津、飢腸轆轆的香氣。彷彿是在夢中，他朝著香氣的主人接近，對那每一促肌膚、血肉甚至是骨髓都在溢散著勾引自己犯下罪刑。

「……唔。」  
「──！」

天祥院英智突然清醒了過來，天光正亮，在他眼前在床上深眠著的，是在星奏館與自己同寢的朔間零，昨晚才剛舉行Live的朔間零此刻是累到完全沒有意識，而他自己，方才明明只是在上午的工作結束之後，小憩了一段時間。但在恍恍惚惚中，他差一點把對外設定是吸血鬼的朔間零，在這大白天，意圖把人吃下肚裡去。  
這個分明是……fork才會做的事。  
天祥院英智往後退了兩步，他過去從來沒有，從來沒有感受過這份飢餓。他不是Fork，他沒有厭食症，也並非吃不出味道，如果自己是Fork，那麼自己品嚐食物時所感受到的到底是什麼？天祥院英智嚇的逃出了自己的房間。

◇  
朔間零在黃昏時分醒了過來，這時候同為室友的藍良已經回來了，然而平常總是作息十分正常的天祥院英智卻沒有回來，這很奇怪。

「那個，小藍良喏……」  
「是、是的，朔間先生！喔，不是零前輩！有什麼事需要我幫忙嗎？」  
「那個，天祥院呢？」  
「天、英智前輩說，他下午事務所有事情在忙，所以今天晚上會很晚才回來。」  
「喔？是喔。」

朔間零不疑有他，畢竟天祥院英智這個人，確實是常常忙到連宿舍都沒有回來就直接送了醫院，所以這也不是很意外的事。

◇  
然而，當這樣的情形持續了一個月之後，朔間零卻開始感覺到了奇異之處。朔間零與天祥院英智相遇在高中，還有過互相爭鬥且互相幫助的過往，即便是看起來那樣總是把自己隱藏的極深，甚至可以說是被人誤會也無所謂的鐵石心腸的這個天祥院英智。卻是一個一旦對人敞開心胸，就會幾近愚蠢的毫無保留，甚至有點……黏人。

「……嗯？真是奇怪了。」

朔間零可以感受到天祥院英智對自己的好感，這顯然不是錯覺，雖然對方八成是還沒有開竅。快到手的小動物就這麼跑了，還真的是……感覺不太好，所以朔間零也稍微動用了自己的關係去調查了一下天祥院英智最近的事。  
然後，真的被他查到了些有趣的事。

◇  
天祥院英智討厭醫院這件事，幾乎所有認識他的人都知道，包括長期給他出診的家醫科醫生。然而最近的天祥院英智卻是極奇配合的在做身體檢查，畢竟他不能成為Fork，應該說，做為一個要受粉絲喜愛的偶像，做為一個Fork，一個食人魔的標籤。這可是會讓自己萬劫不復的，一旦暴露，就會有人質疑自己的身體與設定是不是大衝突。

「……從結論開始說吧。」

醫生像是有些顧慮的告知其身體檢查的結果。

「您身體的症狀，確實是Fork的顯性特徵，可能是因為您的身體過於病弱，以至於一直沒有成功被催化，可能是因為遇到了與你的基因相合度極高的Cake，與之長期相處，因為食慾被充分催發，所以才會導致……」

天祥院英智閉上了眼睛，當初因為各種原因，做為表率入住了星奏館，為了與朔間零在接下來的計劃取得一定的幫助，兩個人在這段時間一直有著許多共處的機會。沒想到卻因此，讓自己一直無法被催化的Fork基因，發育成熟了。

「我明白了。」  
「雖然在過去，Fork做為食人魔的象徵，長期被歧視但現在的話，還是有很多方法抑制住Fork狂暴化的食慾，不一定會變成最糟糕的結果。」  
「謝謝您，長谷川醫生。」  
「第一種方法，就是找到與您基因相合度極高的Cake，讓他用自己的血液或是相對來說比較不危害生命的部分，用以安撫您的飢餓。這本來是極為困難的，但您……」  
「……另一種方式，請直接告訴我吧。」  
「咦？可是這種方式，其實效用並不大，而且如果您與相合性較高的Cake相距太近，可能會不起作用。」  
「沒關係。請照這個方式吧。」

天祥院英智不想成為食人魔，更不想把自己對身體的控管交給別人，尤其是朔間零。

◇  
朔間零在公共空間看到了天祥院英智，對方在看到自己接近的時候，很明顯的僵了一下，但幾乎是瞬間就消散無蹤。朔間零看著這個總是有些逞強到近乎執拗的老對手，不知何時開始，更多的是逗弄他的心態，喜歡跟他一起做事的歡快。朔間零比任何人都能夠確認，讓自己可以更接近一般人的生活，是因為天祥院英智將整個環境，不再只是純粹靠著個人天生所擁有的，而是能依靠著努力拉近彼此的距離。

「你……不需要坐的這麼近。」天祥院英智帶著幾分開玩笑的開口，壓抑著自己對那份會勾的自己腸胃飢餓的香氣，「我不覺得跟你有這麼好。」  
「唉呀，吾輩真是傷心啊，我們至少也是住在同一個房間好一段時間的室友喏。不能稍微關心一下你最近的狀況嗎？」  
「我事務所的情況，無法對別的事務所多談，這是商業機密。我相信您應該也是知道的，至於我的身體，那就更不需要你多慮了，零前輩。」  
「喔？」

雖然天祥院英智想裝作沒什麼事，但略為僵硬的動作還是讓朔間零注意到了，這是一個很奇怪的事，在一個月多前，他們倆個還沒有這樣的狀況，為什麼現在天祥院英智卻顯然有些刻意地保持了兩個人之間的距離，彷彿之前那略微不同的感覺就這麼全都收了回去。

「唔……」

天祥院英智剛剛才吞了好幾顆的特殊製造的糖果，對於一般人來說是吃不下去的，但是對Fork來說，卻會變成與自己相合性最高的氣味替代品，然而因為朔間零就在身邊，糖果在口中漸漸失去了效果，只剩下毫無味道的黏膩感。

「為什麼打算搬出宿舍？」  
「零前輩，你為什麼……」  
「敬人那傢伙，擔心我們是不是發生了什麼事，所以來問我了，就因為你什麼也不肯說。」

天祥院英智感覺到自己的抑制糖已經到了極限，再多待一秒自己恐怕都抑制不住自己，會把坐在自己身邊的男人的皮肉撕咬下來，然後全部吞吃入腹。他站起身，然而沒有得到天祥院英智回應的朔間零也跟在了後面，雖然同樣都有著天生的特殊體質，但是就力量與體力上自己遠遠搆不上朔間零的怪力。  
這段時間是黃金周假日，大部分的入住者都有安排的Live跟打工，整個星奏館人意外的少，天祥院英智一下就被對方抓住，他不斷地喘著氣，朔間零發現不對正打算看看他狀況的時候。

「你……？」

天祥院英智突然撲了上去咬住了他的嘴唇，就像是……frok。朔間零在被天祥院英智咬下自己一塊肉前，先把他壓制住，然後完全控制住他的抗拒，拖回了在同一層他們的房間，然後他把對方壓在自己的床上。

「你是Fork？」

朔間零將嘴裡的唾液全都集中起來，然後低下頭將唾液全都滴入了因為飢餓而快要失去意志力的天祥院英智的口中，他一點一點的吞入口中，頭仰著嘴唇追著離自己還有點距離的朔間零的唇，那一瞬間的畫面，就像是一隻雛鳥正在迫不急待地從母鳥的嘴裡覓食。

「你要吃，我能給你，但你要乖乖聽我的。」  
「好……」

天祥院英智喘著氣，貼在床上不再造次，這大概是朔間零第一次看到天祥院英智如此順從的模樣，其實若不是因為自己天生的力量特殊，只怕自己會被突然發狂的天祥院英智連骨頭都咬碎吞下去了吧。

「別急。唾液你可以吃，我露出來的地方，你可以舔，但是我沒有允許的地方你不能動，來吧。」

朔間零湊上了天祥院英智的唇，引導他吞吃自己的唾液，然後允許他舔著自己的臉與唇、脖頸、手指，直到好一陣子過去，天祥院英智猛地回神，才用力的退開了好幾步的距離。

「原來，吾輩的身上，有Cake的基因嗎？」  
「……嗯。」  
「原來如此，很有趣。」  
「你這個人……不要開玩笑了，這可是攸關你自己的性命。」  
「我知道，但又如何呢，這不是只是證明你我同是『怪物』的證明而已。」  
「……朔間零。」  
「就跟給予唾液一樣，我們可以找出更多的方法讓你填飽肚子。」  
「你……」  
「而且英智，我很喜歡你的陪伴，也希望你能……與我一輩子在舞台上『共演』與平日近在身邊的相處喏。」  
「我不懂……你想表達什麼。」  
「我在告白，英智，不要逃走。」

天祥院英智總覺得腦袋一片混亂，朔間零退開了一步，卻不是離開，而是解開了下半身的束縛，那裡有著所有的男性都有的東西。

「從這裡取用你要的食物，跟剛剛一下，用舔的。」  
「等、等等我……」

天祥院英智精神上的抗拒在朔間零將他的頭壓下，那香氣四溢的東西就在嘴前的時候，他根本沒辦法忍耐，全身顫抖著，含著對方的性器，他的精神沒有像剛剛那樣消散，所以他等於是知道自己正在做什麼事，而同時……他聽到了相機的快門聲，朔間零拍照的瞬間他無法阻止，因為他的身體無法從即將得到「食物」上移開。

「我放心，我不想要脅你。只是希望你不要擅自離開。」

朔間零將自己的精液大量的射在了那柔軟的舌頭上，然後輕輕撫摸天祥院英智那柔軟的頭髮，對於對方有些慌亂的神情帶著一絲憐愛。

「好嗎？」  
「你……」

END  



End file.
